Abyss
by caitscat
Summary: Regina stumbles home after Robin sees Marian. Life's cruel fates have once again taken everything she loves away. Only this time, as she sinks into the abyss of pain. Does she have the strength to fight it?
1. Chapter 1

Regina walked quickly and as quietly as she could out the diner door, clutching her chest, trying to hard to hold herself together. She felt it's frantic beating beneath her fingers and she desperately tried to hold herself together till she got home.

Home. What a thing to suddenly loose. Her home was with him, with Roland, and Henry. But now, she had no home. Replaying in her mind over and over again the look on his face as he clutched his lost wife, seeing the look in his eyes that he never gave her. Realizing once again that she was not meant to have a happy ending. Henry was here yes, but could her heart be whole enough with just him? From the hallow pain inside, she knew that Henry no longer could make her whole heart complete.

She collapsed inside her front walkway and shook as sobs wracked her body. She cried hard for the love she had for a brief time, for the love that was so quickly taken from her. She knew deep down that Robin would always choose Marian. Why wouldn't he? Didn't he just tell her today that he would have walked through Hell to see her again? It seems, she is now the one walking through Hell.

She felt her anger at Emma surface and her impulse to burn everyone away. But she fought hard to keep that down. She knew from experience that revenge didn't make you happy. She had changed. She loved Robin. She only wished she could have told him before, wished she could have realized how much before. She loved him enough to let him go. Why would anyone choose her anyways?

Regina didn't know how long she had been there on the floor crying. She was barely aware that her front door was opening, that there were saddened murmurs, that she was being lifted by strong arms, but not the strong arms that have held her lately. She became aware that Snow was there and Charming was carrying her to her bed. She only cried harder when she was put in her bed, thinking of only hours before, when her and Robin had made love for the first time in it. And another time shortly after the first one. His scent enveloped her as her head hit the pillow. She cried so hard that she felt that she was being spilt in two.

The pain at losing Daniel didn't even amount to this pain. I guess that is what comes when you lose your soul mate. She eventually calmed herself down to where silent tears just ran down her cheeks. She heard Snow whispering to David something about getting Henry, and her intent on staying.

Regina rolled over to face Snow and David who stood at the entrance to her bedroom. "You can't stay here Snow."

Snow and David gasped realizing that she was "awake". "Regina, I want to stay, you need someone here with you."

"No. You have a little baby who needs his mother more. And you can't leave him alone tonight. I will be fine."

"Regina, we just want you to know that, we…we are so sorry. This shouldn't have happened. You shouldn't have to…" David said, struggling to find the words of how to explain their sorrow for her.

Regina tried to smile softly, although it came out as more of a grimace. "Thank you, both of you. But there is nothing anyone can do now. He has made his choice, and I want him to be happy." Tears came with new vigor, trying to hold down a sob. "Even if his happiness is not with me, he should be with her. I will be fine tonight. I promise to not do anything rash. I just, want to be alone if that is okay."

Snow and Charming smiled sadly, seeing how much their new friend has truly grown, only to be taken down so swiftly. Knowing they needed to have a serious talk with their daughter. They both reluctantly agreed.

"Okay, we will be back to see you tomorrow okay?" Snow asked hesitantly. Regina nodded then turned on her side again. She heard them leave and the sound of the front door closing. She focused all her energy on trying to make the pain stop, but it was slowly pulling her down. She could feel herself drowning. And for the first time, she didn't fight. She let the pain take her under.

And she did not resurface.


	2. Chapter 2

_I am nervous with this chapter. I am a female writing a man's POV, so I am going to try this. Bare with me. _

Robin sat in the booth next to Marian, Emma and Hook sat around the table, all trying to explain the past 30 years to her, the curse, Storybrooke, this realm, etc. But Robin was no longer listening, he felt an immense pain settle in his heart. He looked over at his wife, or late wife? He had never thought he would see her again. Spent years feeling her loss. But now, as she sat beside him, he didn't know what he felt. He knew that Regina was not here. He felt it the moment she left. Their hearts had been to in-tuned to each other lately, of course he could feel her pain. He was using every ounce of will power to keep himself upright.

Marian seemed to be completely overwhelmed that she just stopped acknowledging the new information she is given. Robin stopped everyone and put his hand on hers in her lap. Ignoring the fact that he felt emotion at touching her again. "Let that be enough for tonight. You need rest. Come let's get you settled in." He grabbed her hand and slid out of the booth pulling her with him. She smiled at him thankfully and reached to grab Roland's hand.

Roland regarded her warily still. Roland was so small when Robin lost Marian, Roland had only ever heard about her, stories and such. Robin saying her name must have made Roland realize who this person was suppose to be. Roland instead of taking Marian's hand reached for Robin's and held tightly. Robin only focused on getting up the stairs to the apartment they had been staying in for a little while since it turned cold out.

Robin entered and told Roland to get ready for bed. Robin turned to regard Marian, she was looking around the room, looking at the new contraptions from this realm. Honestly some of them still confused him still. Marian's eyes met his and she smiled coming over to wrap her arms around his middle. He held her, trying to summon the memories of holding her before, of her smell. But all he smelt was foreign. He hugged her back and sighed.

"Marian why don't you get some sleep. I am going to see to Roland."

"Why don't I come with you, he is my son too you know?" Smiling playfully, but Robin felt anything but playful.

"Marian, you have to realize he doesn't know you. He was only a baby when we lost you."

"But before, he called me Mama! He knows me. He recognizes his mother." Robin shook his head sadly.

"No, he only knows your name from stories I tell him, I tell him often of you, but he does not recognize you." Robin saw how it was hurting her to hear this, but Roland's feelings needed to be cared for. He did not want to overwhelm his son. "Marian I am glad to see you again, I thought I never would. But, " he paused trying to figure out his own feelings. "But I thought you had died, you heard Hook downstairs, it has been 30 years. I excepted that you died. I, just, need to think for a little while." He started walking out the door, pausing to check on Roland who was fast asleep in his little bed, that Regina had had brought over for him. Just thinking her name caused him to hurry out realizing Roland was okay for the moment. He all but almost ran out to the forrest.

The forrest has always been his home, his sanctuary. He started a small fire and sat on a log to stare at it. Tonight seemed to be an abnormally cold night for the time of year. But he didn't feel the cold, or the heat coming from the fire. He realized searching his heart, he felt nothing. He felt numb. He felt the ache still inside, and clutched his chest where his heart was. He finally allowed himself to think of Regina. He felt the sudden onslaught of pain hit him.

He knew he had hurt her, he knew what his reunion must have looked like. He knew what she was thinking. He hated himself for hurting her. When she had already had so much hurt in her life, he could now stand in the crowd of those who had caused the pain. He was worried. He felt her pain, or he did, now he just feels, numb. As if the pain had become so unbearable that one succumbed to the abyss. He knew all too well that feeling. But this time, it was different. It felt stronger, more painful.

He recalled the memories of the past day, last night, having a drink with Regina by her fireplace, and finding out about his tattoo, realizing what she was saying about being soul mates. Kissing her passionately, him carrying her up the stairs and gently laying her down on her bed. Seeing her bare body for the first time. He had never seen anything more beautiful then her staring up at him, hair splayed on the pillow, the love and contentment in her eyes. They worshiped each other that night. Felt every inch of skin. When they had joined together for the first time, something changed, they both felt it and stared down at each other in wonder. Everything suddenly shifted and they felt, magic. It had almost felt like they were creating magic. Creating something so pure, and made from so much love. They had declared their love, which led to another amazing joining. He shed a tear that night holding her so close.

He hated to admit it now, and he hated to admit it then, but he never felt that passion with Marian. He loved Marian, he loved everything about her, but they had been so young when they had gotten together. He didn't know what to do. Marian was his wife, or she was, is. But Regina was his soulmate. He knew it, he felt it. But he couldn't leave Marian now, she was confused and lost in this new world. He needed to talk to Rumplestiltskin and find out more about someone coming from the past to the future. He knew Marian didn't belong here, not anymore. He sighed, put out the fire and reluctantly returned to Roland and Marian.


	3. Chapter 3

_I know that there is the Elsa story, but I am wanting to focus on Outlaw Queen right now. So timeline wise, it may be a stretch to have the time frame with "nothing" happening. But bear with me. _

Regina had been locked holed up in her house for a month. She didn't want to see anyone. She put a spell on her house that made it accessible to only those who she wanted to see. Snow, Charming, and Henry were the only ones who had seen her. She knew from their whispers when they thought that she was not listening, that people were started to ask about her.

She simply stopped functioning. Snow fed her, bathed her, and held her every time sobs would take over her body. She knew her pain was hurting Henry, she tried so hard when he was there to be somewhat normal, they watched movies, ate ice cream, and talked. He had insisted on staying with her all the time, but she insisted that since he had his memories back, that he needed to get back to school. So luckily that left her alone most of the day.

No matter how hard she tried, she could not help but let her mind wander to him. She knew how happy he must have been, having his wife back, his family whole again. She missed his desperately, and Roland. She missed the building relationship she was making with him. Playing with him and hearing his stories of the forrest. But now having his mother back, he would not need her.

Every moment she thought of Robin she would grasp her heart, struggle for breath. It was slowly killing her. She didn't know how much longer she could go one. It was becoming bad enough that she had started becoming sick in the mornings, and randomly through out the day. She had no appetite any more. Just about the thought of any food made her want to run the bathroom and vomit. Snow kept pleading with her to visit Whale, but she didn't want to even chance seeing him with her.

She heard the front door open and the sound of voices making their way up the stairs. However she noticed another figure had come with them. Regina glared at the blonde. As much as she tried to hate her, she just couldn't. But she was still hurt and mad.

"Regina, look, I'm..."

"Sorry?" She stared at Emma and gave her a look daring her to continue. "I know you are Emma, but sometimes things are meant to happen, even when they are sad and painful." She didn't know if she was now speaking of Marian dying or her coming back and Robin choosing Marian.

"Yes, I know that, and I feel awful, I sometimes just..."

"I don't want to hear your sad excuse. It is too late, it is what it is. Move on." Lowering her eyes sadly "Everyone else seems to have."

"Regina?" David asked hesitantly. He seemed to be asking permission for a certain topic which she had banned. But something this time made her nod her head. "I thought you should know that he has been asking about you every day. He said he had tried to come here but was banned from the permitter. But Roland has also been anxious to see you. He has been crying for you every day."

The knowledge of little Roland sent her heart beating. She never wanted to hurt him. She would love to see Roland, as painful as it would be, she would put that all aside just to see him smile and her one more time.

"Regina how are you feeling?" Snow asked trying to change the subject. Regina noticed that she had a little brown sack with her. Snow nodded to David who left the room and shut her bedroom door. Snow then seemed nervous as she approached the bed. "Regina I want you to listen to me with an open mind, and try not to panic completely okay?"

Regina frowned but nodded, not sure what she was getting at. Emma seemed to know what Snow was up to, and smiled sadly.

"Okay, can you answer a few questions, and I know they might be awkward, and not any of our business. But please try." Regina just stared at her with her confirmation. "Okay have you and Robin been intimate at all?"

Regina had to admit that was the last thing she thought she would ask. Maybe something about her state of mind or her future. But that? "Uhm, yes."

Emma sat down on the other side of her feet. "Did you use any protection?" She gave her a nervous look, and Regina did not like where this was going.

"No, but, it only happened once, well more than once, but it was just one night slash morning.." She could feel her panic settling in. She could not be... there was no way.

"Regina," Snow put her hand on her knee, "when was your last period?" Finally revealing what was in the bag. Regina stared at the test, trying to find every possible reason to not take it.

"Maybe it is just stress, I mean, what has happened lately, I have not been in the best state, and..." Feeling her shortness of breath start.

"Your right maybe it is, but your symptoms otherwise would suggest, being pregnant. Just take the test and then we will know for sure." Snow handed her the test and smiled sadly. Giving her strength through their new friendship. Regina made her way to her bathroom and shut the door. She didn't register what she was doing, just washed her hands and opened the door.

"Well?" Emma asked.

Regina shook her head. "I can't look, I can't. Please you look for me?" She grabbed Snow's hands and Emma made her way into the bathroom. She could not be pregnant. That would be the absolute last thing that she needed. She could not be a single mother again. She could. But she had always thought that when she had a real baby of her own, that she would have her love next to her. Not have the scenario of being the other woman.

Emma walked out and grabbed Regina in a hug. Regina knew from her hug what it said. She gasped has her legs gave out and fell to the ground. She sobbed hard. Harder then she had in a while.

"Regina we are going to get through this, you are strong and loved by many." Snow kissed her hair and held her. Snow and Emma both cried with her. Both know full well about pain, hurt and worry when it came with pregnancy. She was going to need them for this. "You are not alone, Robin will be thrilled."

Regina shook her head "No! He cannot know."

"But Regina! You can't keep..." Snow started frantically

"NO! I can't, no I won't do this to him. I will not be one of those woman who break up a family again. I will not make him feel quilt to choose me just because I am pregnant."

Snow started to rebuttal but Emma stepped in "I agree with Regina. I think him knowing would only cause more tension and more hurt. Plus there is something else that only complicates things. "

Both Regina and Snow looked at Emma confused. What could possibly make things worse?

"Regina, I have been wanting to tell you this since that night we came back with Marian, but I am have not had the guts or the chance to. But it seems now is going to force this to come to light."

"Everything going okay?" The three looked up to see David poking his head in. Snow quickly motioned for him to come in but to be quiet.

"What is it Emma?" Regina asked nervously.

"When I was in the Enchanted forrest, in the past. I first saw you threatening a village, if they did not help you find Snow White, you had a prisoner with you. You used them as a example to the village if they did not tell the truth about Snow's whereabouts. The prisoner was taken to your castle. To be executed." Emma looked at Regina sadly hoping that she would put the pieces together.

"I am aware and saddened that I was so far gone that I hurt innocent people." Looking at Snow with regret. Snow only smiled and held her hands. They had already forgiven each other for everything. So what was Emma getting at. "But I don't understand what this has to do with now."

"At some point there, I became your prisoner too." Regina gasped and started to asked how but Emma kept going. "While I was in the dungeons I saw the prisoner you had earlier with the village. She told me that she was in prison for knowing Snow's whereabouts but refused to tell you, believing Snow to innocent. She said she was to executed the next morning." Emma hated herself for what she was about to tell Regina. "Regina, that prisoner was, Marian."

Regina gasped and started hyperventilating. "No, no, no no no, NO!" She felt her heart breaking all over again, her body was gasping for breath. She felt a three of them trying to calm her down, but no she could not be comforted. Not when she just realized she was the reason Robin's wife died originally. She was the reason he lost his wife. Suddenly Tinkerbell's words came rushing back. ("You not only ruined your happy ending, you ruined his.") She did not realize that by not going in that tavern, that her quest on the path of revenge would eventually lead her to be the murder of his wife. She really was the epitome of...evil.

Robin would never forgive her, not when he realizes that she was the reason that his wife died in the first place. Regina felt the abyss pulling her under again. She felt her world start to spin and became aware of the frantic shouts of her friends. But nothing once again could pull her out of the abyss that has become her world.

Somewhere in the forrest, another figure dropped to the ground clutching his chest, feeling the sudden over powering of pain. Something was wrong. Something was causing his heart to feel like it was being ripped into shreds. Tears filled his eyes and he gasped out one word. "Regina."


	4. Chapter 4

_thanks everyone for the great reviews! I unfortunately had the completely vision of this story at about 3 this morning. So I am going to try and get it out as fast as i can. I have watched the finale several times, watching specifically Marian. I feel that she is a good person, but that the writers might add a bit of angst where she is concerned. She definitely seems like someone who can easily turn a bit dramatic when it comes to Robin. So that is how I am going to write her, nice at first, then slowly going dark. Not sure what the writers are going to do with her. _

Regina slowly fought the fog in her mind. She heard worried voices and tried to find the window opening in her mind. She felt something sharp pinch her arm. She jumped in her mind and ran towards the small pain. She tried hard to open her eyes so she could curse the source of that pain. "Regina" "Regina come on wake up." Different voices were calling to her, she stretched her eye lids open then closed them immediately. Too bright. As the fog cleared. She felt the sudden rush of memories. Pregnant. Alone. Marian and Cell. Murder. Murderer. Evil. Pain. Robin...robin.

She could feel her heart rate speed up. It felt too fast. Her breath once again came in short gasps. Her lungs couldn't seem to grasp enough air.

"Regina come on, calm down. Breathe!" New voice. Whale? Breathe. Breathe. In. Out. Breathe. Regina's breath slowly calmed down. She opened her eyes to see four worried sets. Four? She turned her attention to the man sitting next to her on her bed. Dr. Whale. "Good job, now please look right here at my finger." He held his little flash light flashing it between her eyes as she stared at his finger.

"What happened?" She asked the room. She turned her attention back to Whale. "How did you get in, I set up a barrier for people?" She was pretty sure she did not want to see him before, so she had no idea how he got through.

"That would be me, sorry. I used my magic to help him pop right into the room. We were pretty panicked." Emma admitted. Okay well if someone was going to get through her magic, why not the person who seems to control everything else.

"So what happened to me? Why are you here Whale?"

"Well it seems you passed out, and when they couldn't wake you, they got pretty worried, so Emma popped, literally, into my office at the hospital and brought me here. They tell me that you pregnant. Congratulations!" Regina grimaced. She had completely forgotten about that.

"Baby." She whispered. As the idea seemed to suddenly take root in her mind. Everyone tensed, they seemed to be waiting for another panic attack. But to Regina and I am sure every one else's surprise. No attack came. "I'm pregnant." She whispered again, a small sad smile crossed her lips and she put her hand on her still flat stomach. She felt tears coming, but was not sure if they were from happiness or sadness. She looked up and everyone had smiles on their faces. She looked from one pair of eyes to the next, then down to her hand. Robin and her made a child. A wave of awe came over her. And she felt the sudden maternal instinct kick in.

Snow sat down next to her and smiled. "You feel it don't you? That sudden bond that comes. I can tell, you have the glow now, that only a mother can get." Regina smiled with tears and hugged Snow.

"I'm scared." She hated to admit weakness. She hated feeling this vulnerable. But she felt she had no choice either. She needed a friend right now. Because she had to survive now. Not just getting through the hours of the day, barely alive. She needed to eat, and shower. Her life was no longer her own. This little miracle that was her gift from Robin. This baby was going to be the only thing she still had of him.

Him. Robin. He couldn't see her pregnant. He would know. Everyone would know. She could never let him know. But a pregnant belly is hard to hide. "Robin, I can't let him see me like this, he can't see me pregnant. No one can know. Please!" She turned her attention to Whale. "Please don't say anything."

"I won't. Patient confidentiality. But you do know that in a few months you are going to start showing. You can't hide it forever."

"I need to see Gold. I know what I can do." She looked around the room. "Please help me in this. I need to go and see Gold."

"You are okay with going out?" Charming asked surprised.

"No, but this is something that I need to do. And he has to be at his shop for it." They looked hesitant. Fearing that she was going to do something rash. "Look, I am not going to do anything stupid, I just need to see him."

She showered for the first time on her own in over a month. She got dressed as best as she could. But when she looked in the mirror, she looked like death itself. She had lost a lot of weight. Her cheek bones were more prominent. Her eyes were dark and hallow looking. Her hair was no longer shiny and smooth, it had taken on a dull broken look. This was going to have to do.

As she walked down the street for the first time in a month. She realized how painful it was suddenly becoming. Her heart beat brokenly. She felt like the world was crushing her shoulders and she knew before she turned the corner, that her heart was on the other side.

As her and the Charmings' turned the corner by Granny's towards Gold's shop, she felt him before she literally bumped into him. Her heart seemed to sense him there, but too late. She all by collided with Robin who grabbed her arms to steady her.

She looked up into the blue eyes that had haunted her every waking day. His seemed to widen in shock at seeing her. His eyes ran over her form quickly before coming back to her eyes.

"Regina" He gasped.


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey everyone! Thanks for all the great reviews! I have been thinking more and more about Marian. And I really think she is not back to just be the sad confused person. Something is going to happen. Whether she is part of a bigger plot, or aid in helping future villains. I don't know. But we all know with these writers, nothing is ever just simple. _

Regina knew seeing him right now was going to kill her. Facing him is why she has holed herself up in her house. She felt Snow and Emma come closer, silently letting her know she is not alone.

"Regina! I can't believe it's you! I have been trying to see you..."

"I know, but please don't anymore." She felt herself starting to collapse within. Stay strong! She had to just get through this. Had to let him go for good. Her heart was telling her no, he was her soul mate, that they were destined to be together. But destiny doesn't bring people back from the dead.

"What? What do you mean? Regina I need to talk to you. To explain..." Regina shook her head and turned her attention to her friends cutting Robin off.

"Can you give us a moment? Please?"

"Regina maybe now isn't the..." David started in, eyeing Robin cautiously.

"No David. Please?" She looked earnestly at them. They all reluctantly nodded. She grabbed Snow's hand before she got too far away. "Please stay close though." She whispered to her. Snow nodded quickly. Knowing that her step-mother was going to face the inferno of acts.

Snow knew all to well what Regina was about to do. She herself had done it once before. The look in Robin's eyes when he saw Regina was the same look David has once had for her, when they were first in love. Snow told David a terrible lie, to save his life from his father. Sacrificing her happiness to save his. At least that is what she thought she had done. Regina was about to do the same. Tell Robin to leave her be, so he could have his happiness. But Snow didn't think Robin's happiness was with who Regina thought.

Regina turned once again to look into the face that she saw in her dreams. Robin's eyes seemed to match her own. Dark and empty. No longer the vibrant blue, the twinkle that would make her knees weak. "Robin, we can't see each other anymore. You need to go back to your family."

"Regina please, I need to see you. I can't explain it very well. But since that night you left, my heart has been not my own. It has been calling for you. The pain is just too much at times. I can't be apart from you." He grasped Regina's hands and she felt her self die a little, and feel lighter at the same time.

"Robin, please. I can't be the other woman. I won't break up another family." Tears started to come, and since her hands were occupied, they ran freely down her cheeks.

"Regina, you have made me so happy. Those weeks we were together, even in the enchanted forrest during that year. I have never been happier. I love you. Please don't shut me out." Regina looked into his eyes. She saw the heart break and tears forming in his eyes too. She needed her strength now more than ever.

"Robin I love you too. More than anything and my heart will always belong to you. But you will not want me anymore when you know what I am about to tell you. I want you to hear this from me before anyone else tells you." Regina geared herself up for this revelation, knowing that once she tells him this, he will no longer look at her in love, but in hatred and disbelief.

Robin looked at her confused, but waiting for her to continue, somehow knowing he was not going to like whatever this is.

"When Emma and Hook were in the Enchanted forrest of the past, somehow Emma ended up being imprisoned in my castle. She helped a prisoner who was also there escape. They were both to be put to death the next day, but they escaped. Emma brought her back here to the future to try and fix the problem she had already created in the timeline then."

"Marian..." Robin gasped out, removing his hands from her immediately. Looking at her with the disbelief she feared she pressed on.

"Robin please, believe me when I say I didn't know it was her, I was so far gone in my anger for revenge. I killed so many innocent lives that I regret everyday. But please believe me when I say I am sorry. So sorry." She was sobbing now and tried to grasp his hands that he pulled away instantly.

"Marian died because of you? You killed her?" He didn't know how to process this information. Finding out that the woman he was married to, was killed by the woman he is now in love with. Who was suppose to be his soul mate? He back away slowly needed time to process this. He knew Regina was different then. He was not angry at her, he knows first hand that she is different now then she was then. Still the knowledge was crippling, and he felt himself suffocating with this new development.

Regina sobbed in desperation and resolution. She could see that she had just lost whatever love he had felt for her. She had just become the evil queen in his eyes once more. The pain of the loss of his love tore her already torn heart again. She clutched at her chest as she watched him shake his head and turn around heading in the opposite direction from her. She missed seeing him clutch at his own heart as she did hers.

She felt her knees give way, before she could reach the ground David had his arms around her to keep her upright. "He hates me, he hates me." She felt the words repeating themselves.

"He doesn't hate you, he just needs time." Snow tried to comfort her, but Regina could feel it in her heart and soul, he was not going to come back to her.

"No, he needed to know that information. I knew in telling him, that he was going to never see me the same again. But I love him too much to keep it from him. But I have a piece of him with me now, and even though he will never love me again, I have apart of him from when he did." She stood with as much strength as she could have feeling her soul rip in two. But she had no choice. She needed to keep going. Her plan with Gold, now more than ever needed to get done.

She walked brokenly towards Gold's shop. Staggering every now and then from the look in Robin's eyes replaying in her mind. She had never wanted him to look at her like that ever. Once there could not have been two hearts so open, no tastes so similar, no feelings so in unison, no countenances so beloved. Now they were strangers, no worse than strangers, for they could never become friends. Never go back.

She barely registered walking into the shop until the ding of the bell awoke her from her mind. With new desperation in her mind she called for her hopefully angel of mercy. "GOLD!"

Belle came quickly through the curtain followed by a rather annoyed Gold. "Ah your majesty, what do I owe this surprise visit. I had begun to think you have vanished altogether."

Regina tried to dry her tears, but they kept coming in ernest. Gold took in her face and all annoyance left his face. "Regina?"

"Please I need your help. I need you to use a concealment charm on me."

Gold couldn't contain his surprise. "What my dear would you need that for? You know those are easy enough. Why can't you do it on yourself?"

"Because I need a stronger one, one that can last a long time, and can, adapt so to say." Regina did not want to divulge why she needed this. But she would if he was going to persist in questions.

"Okay, should be easy enough, but you know how these work dearie, what will I get in return?" Regina racked her brain for something, anything.

"Nothing, you will ask nothing from her, she can pay in you money if that is what you want, but no more deals." Belle glared at him. "You are a changed man Rumple, don't you dare try and take something away from her. You know what has happened to her lately, she deserves our help out of kindness."

Regina looked kindly at Belle nodding her head in thanks. "Well my dear, what are you wanting this charm for? I need to make it very specific to get it right. Best to know what I am using it for."

Regina sobbed and fell to her knees. Emma, Snow, and Belle all rushed to hug her. "I'm pregnant. With Robin's baby. And I can't let him know. I need to conceal my growing stomach from him and everyone."

Belle gasped and hugged her closer. Gold simply looked astonished. "Regina," he rarely used her first name. "if I may, this is not something that should be kept from him, being a father myself, it would kill him to know that he had a child that he never knew about."

"I know, but I have no choice. I am the reason his wife died in the first place, apparently I am the one who killed her originally. I didn't even know that till Emma told me that she saved Marian from me in the past. And now he knows and he hates me. And even if he didn't," she couldn't stop her body from shaking from her sobs. "I will not be the other woman, I can't take him away from his wife our of obligation to me and our baby."

Gold looked at her with sorrow. He had no idea how everything for her has suddenly become so complicated. "Your majesty, you may have whatever you need, free of charge. Think of this as my gift to our future royal." Regina smiled thankfully to him, and nodded her thanks.

"Okay, so I will conjure a charm that will conceal your growing stomach, it will not harm your baby in anyway. But I am afraid I cannot conceal everything else. Sickness, kicks, everything will still be there. So be careful when your in public to not give anything away." Regina nodded and stood with hands and arms of support all around her as she stood waiting.

This was the right thing to do, she was sure of it. She at least thought so, but right now she had no choice. She would protect her child from anything, never wanting them to not feel loved, and never wanting to feel like a second choice.

Gold held his hands just over Regina's middle as he whispered a spell.


	6. Author question

So I have a question for everyone. I have been thinking about Marian like I said earlier. But i would like to know what you all think.

What do you think the writers are going to do with her? Explanations are welcome. I posted it to twitter but you are only allowed so many words. But here i would like to see what you all think?

We all know that the writers have something planned with her, they would not bring her back for nothing. Now i have read all the stories that have been done about the season finale. And some interesting things have been brought to light.

So I am going to tell you everything I know and have read that is intriguing.

So the writers have said that next season we will definitely see Robin struggle a bit on his choice. They mentioned that they wanted the audience to try and figure out if Regina's reaction is going to revert Evil Queen style or will her new found goodness change it. Before the season finale in an interview, they said the biggest thing standing in the way of Outlaw Queen was going to be Regina's sister and her dark ways. Now whether or not that was meant for just those few episodes, dunno.

Some interesting story plots. These all deal with good and bad Marian.

1. Marian does not like Regina and Robin, tells Regina to stay away from him. (most common way).

2. Marian is a saint of a woman and lets Robin go, while hoping to find her own happiness (While sweet, not sure this is how the writers are going to make her, why bring her back just to have her be super sweet and nice about Outlaw Queen.) (just my thoughts)

3. Marian is part of some subplot of villain. She was put in that cell knowing Emma would be there too. Some bigger Villain is using her to get her vengeance.

4. Marian is not Marian. That she really did die like Robin said she did. ("I inadvertently put her in harms way during a job. It was my fault.") (The writers have said that we are going to find out everything about that whole incident next season.) But that this is someone else posing as Marian.

So these are the main theories i have seen. Now I want your opinions I will post some of them on my story under a section called theories, and we can make it like a blog in a sense. This is a really fun way for us to hack out what we think the writers are thinking. We all know Outlaw Queen is end game. Sean himself said so. But sadly with these writers, that could probably take a whole season to get close to that. So let me hear your theories!


	7. Chapter 6

Regina thanked Dr. Whale and shut the front door. She sighed and held her small bump. It was so small you barely could notice it. She was 3 months today. Dr. Whale set up an exam room in her house so she wouldn't have to come to the hospital to raise suspicion. She was doing good and the baby was doing good. She was still apparently under weight to where Whale wanted her. But with all of her sickness, stomach and of the heart. She barely could keep anything down. Things were getting better though.

Regina and Gold had enhanced the concealment charm, so she and her friends could see her growing waist. But it was still concealed from everyone else. She hadn't seen Robin since that fateful day on the street. She was actually grateful for that. She didn't think she could handle seeing the betrayal and hurt in his eyes. Roland however had snuck up on her a couple of times while she was out and begged her to come back to him and his papa, saying that he missed her. Regina held him and cried with him, telling him that she would always be here for him, but that she needed to stay away for a little while. She either quickly left before his parents could catch up. Or she would walk him back home while quietly scolding him for once again running off.

Regina was trying to get back to the swing of life. She started going to work lately. She got out more. Although not that much more. She was heading now towards Granny's where she was meeting Henry for lunch. He had begged and pleaded with her to go there. She had not been there in 3 months. She was not looking forward to the stares and looks she was going to get. She was not sure if they were going to be of pity, anger, or what.

Henry was happy and worried when she finally told him about the baby. He was happy to be getting a sibling. But worried for her, he had become very protective of her since Robin and her had broken up. He must have felt that he needed to be the man of the house and protect her from the bad out there. She was still not sure what she was going to do about the baby once he or she was born, but she had a while to think about that.

She sighed before gathering up the courage to open Granny's door. She immediately sought out Henry who was thankfully already there waiting for her with a booth. The diner seemed especially crowded today. She tried not to look at anyone as she made her way to Henry. But she couldn't help but catch some of the glances that she got. She was surprised to see mostly hesitant smiles and some pity glance.

"Hi Henry." Regina said as she sat down taking off her light jacket.

"Hey mom, how are you today?" He asked looking directly at her, she knew he meant in all other aspects other than polite conversation.

"I am doing good today Henry. Everything is okay today." She smiled at him and tried to convey with her eyes that she was okay for today.

He smiled and seemed to okay with the answer. Red came over and took their orders. Regina only ordered a small salad, not feeling like anything remotely with grease would sit well with her. Henry and her talked about various things, school, weather, sports, movies. Regina was grateful she seemed okay with her salad for the moment. She glanced down at her watch and gasped.

"Henry you better run or you are going to be late for your next class."

"Ah mom, can't I stay with you a little longer?" He whined. Just like a teenager, not wanting to go to school.

"No sweetie, you know you have to go, now give me hug and then scram or I will send you there myself." She smiled evilly with a humorous smile.

"Fine alright. Bye mom see you tonight." Henry kissed her cheek then grabbed his bag before waving at Red behind the counter. Regina grabbed her ticket and made for the counter.

"How much do I owe you?" Regina asked getting her wallet out.

"Nothing, it's on the house." Regina looked up startled to see Granny with a small smile. "Just as a thank you for all you have done lately." Granny gave Regina a small pointed look that read gratefulness. Regina shocked but still smiled and nodded her head. She was putting her wallet away when she heard the door ding. He heart immediately starting beating rapidly. She tensed, knowing she only got that feeling from one person. She felt his presence before she turned around.

Robin met her eyes kindly. She smiled hesitantly and tried to make her way past him with out saying anything. Robin reached out and grabbed her arm. "Wait Regina, look I wanted to say thank you for spending a little time with Roland." Regina gasped, she didn't realize he had known about that.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. He just would find me and I would walk him back, and..."

"I know." Robin cut her off. "He was acting very happy again, disappearing more. When I finally confronted him, he confessed that he missed you, so he started sneaking away to see you, knowing you would bring him home."

"Robin, I'm so sorry. I didn't realize, I won't make myself so easy to find. I'm sorry" She tried to explain. She didn't want Roland getting into trouble. Robin still had ahold of her, now though his hand had found its way to hers. She looked down hesitantly, shuddering at the sensation that he seemed to create with her. "Robin, what are you..." She tried to ask. She couldn't take all this closeness. Wasn't he suppose to hate her?

"Regina" He whispered leaning close to her. She could feel his breathe on her cheeks. Right as she was about to look up into his eyes that she knew was going to be holding an intense gaze. An angry voice stopped her eyes from traveling up, instead they traveled sideways.

"Get away from him!" Both Robin and Regina jumped apart as they stared into the eyes of Marian who was glaring at Regina.

"Marian..." Robin tried to step towards Marian and calm her, but Marian simply shoved him aside and made her way closer to Regina, she came almost nose to nose with her.

"You! You stay away from my family!"

"I have been no where near your family. So don't you throw false reports to me." Regina felt her anger kindle. Regina had put herself through Hell keeping her distance, trying to give this family their happy ending. Now this woman is denying her distance?

"You have been sneaking Roland away to see him! I heard him tell Robin about his meetings with you!" Regina laughed

"Marian, Regina did not take Roland, he went to see her, without our knowledge. He missed her." Robin had stepped almost in front of Regina to protect her from Marian's lashing.

"Why would Roland want anything to do with the Evil Queen?" Gasps could be heard around the diner. Regina glared at Marian. However she had a point. Regina had this woman killed, ruined Robin's happiness in the past and countless others. She was the Evil Queen. She was. Now however..

"Don't call Regina that. She is not the Evil Queen. Not anymore. She has changed. She," Robin turned to look at Regina and smiled. "She is a hero now, and wonderful. Stunning in every way." Regina gasped at his words. What was he trying to say to her?

"You sound as if you know her personally..." Marian looked quickly between Regina and Robin. She gasped then pointed at Regina. "You! You and him! How!? How can you ever love!" Marian tried to grab at Regina before Robin grabbed her and pulled her away towards the door.

"Enough Marian, she has done no wrong, she..."

"It's my fault." Regina cut him off. Robin, Marian, and the whole diner seemed to be staring at her in confusion. "I am was lonely for some manly company and I put him under a spell. That's all it is. He was not doing anything on his own accord." Regina knew everyone could see through that lie, except Marian. She just wanted Robin to be happy. And having his wife angry and jealous of her was not going to make that happen.

"Regina, what are you..." Robin tried to get out. He reached out his hand towards her, asking her to explain her sudden explanation. She could see that he knew it was a lie, but he didn't know why she was doing it."

"As you said, I am the Evil Queen." Regina stuck out her hands in show. She looked at Robin once last time before she disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke, making the exit an evil queen would make. She did miss that gasps and glares that were sent after she left. However Marian did not realize that they were all being directed at her.


	8. Chapter 7

Regina was picking up her prenatal vitamins from the drug store, grateful to have those over the counter. It has been a couple of weeks since she had seen Robin and Marian. She was aware that Marian was getting a lot of anger towards her because of that incident. She never wanted that. Robin had been trying to see her again. She heard his calls in the wind from her front gate. She just knew that she couldn't handle being second choice.

Regina had turned the corner by Gold's shop, she was due for a check up at his shop to make sure that her concealment charm was working properly. She was about to step towards the door when a threat stopped her in her tracks. "Don't move!"

Regina turned around slowly putting her palm out to summon a fire ball if needed. She gasped at who she saw. "Marian!" Not just Marian, Marian with Robin's cross bow, loaded and pointed right at her. "Marian," She began cautiously, holding her hands up in surrender. "what are you doing? Put down the bow before someone gets hurt."

"That's the idea. I am going to finish you once and for all. If I kill you, then Robin will be broken from whatever curse you have him under!" She glared at Regina with hate and nervousness in her eyes. Regina could see that Marian was not herself. That she was almost mad out of her mind.

"Marian, I lied. I'm sorry. But Robin never was under any spell. I just didn't want you to get upset at him. He has done nothing wrong. He simply was being..."

"STOP IT! You are lying! He is under your spell, why else would you explain his behavior since my return!"

"What are you talking about? I have not seen him since we all were in the diner." Regina was beginning to get frantic. Marian obviously meant business, her finger looked ready to squeeze the trigger. Why did it have to be in the middle of the day when everyone seemed to be at work, and not out on the streets.

"He won't look at me the same! He says your name in his sleep! He won't lay with me! You release him from whatever spell you have him under or I will shoot this arrow. I have it aimed right at your heart! I don't want to kill you, but if I can get my Robin back, then it is something I will do!" Regina wracked her brain for a way out. Being Robin's wife, she was sure that Marian was skilled with a bow and arrow, disappearing in a cloud of smoke would still pose a threat. She could release that trigger and still hit her. Regina could summon the bow, but then again. She remembers Robin in the enchanted forest saying that even if she killed him, his arrow would still be released. Her answer came suddenly from down the street.

"MARIAN!" Regina sighed as she saw Robin and little John making their way quickly towards them. Marian never moved her eyes from Regina. Robin quickly made his way to her and stood in front of Regina blocking her from Marian. "Have you lost your mind! What are you doing? Put the bow down Marian!" Robin stood firmly planted. Little John made his way behind Marian, ready to jump her if he needed to.

"No Robin! I am going to have you released from this Evil woman! Then we can be together, just like before, you'll see!" Marian started to tear up but kept the bow ready.

"Marian, Regina never had me under a spell. I am sorry. But I moved on. I mourned you. FOR THIRTY years. I know with the curse it froze time, but I still remember those years! What Regina and I had, no have, is completely consensual."

Marian frantically shook her head and tried to point around Robin, who moved with the arrow. "No, you could never fall for the Evil Queen. No one could! She has no heart. She can not love!"

"Marian you're wrong. She is not Evil. Not anymore. She has been good for a while. She can use light magic. I have held her heart in my own hands, and I can tell you that she is good! Now, give me the bow. This is not who you are Marian." Robin moved to grab the bow. Marian sighed and began to lower the bow.

Regina sighed in relief and looked lovingly at Robin. She felt her heart beat frantically, but with hope at his words. Could it be possible that he never really wanted Marian? Regina smiled and laid her hand on Robin's arm. Marian saw Regina touch Robin lovingly and the anger flared up. Except this time she was not going to take any chances. Little John went for her from behind while Robin went at her from the front. Regina only realizing what would happen to Robin. Without a second thought swept Robin up in a cloud of purple smoke and vanished him to the side away from harm.

Marian screamed as arms wrapped around her and Robin vanished. In her panic she squeezed her hands tightly around the bow. Setting it off. Regina gasped as sudden and immense pain shot through her entire system. She glanced down and saw an arrow sticking through her body, right where it's original target was. Her heart. Regina felt her world blur, blackness started in. She glanced over at Robin who suddenly appeared. He glanced over at Marian to see no arrow. He quickly looked to Regina to see his worst nightmare come to life. Regina swayed with an arrow sticking out of her chest, blood staining her shirt rapidly. She looked at him before her eyes rolled into her head and she started to fall towards the earth. Robin yelled frantically and darted to catch Regina right before she hit the ground.

"REGINA!" Robin held her in his arms shaking her. He could feel his world crashing in around him. Her body held no movement. She was completely still. He held his hand up and saw it completely covered in blood. "REGINA! NO NO NO! Please no! Regina! Come on baby wake up!" He touched her cheek. Blemishing it's perfection with red. Sobs wracked Robin's body as he tried desperately to keep Regina with him.

How quickly a moment can change. In a few seconds, he disappeared to only immediately reappear. But it was enough time. For in that one moment. That one tiny space of time. His world changed completely. Around Robin, hearing Marian's scream and the anguished yell from Robin, people started flooding the streets. Emma and David were frantically running down the street. Gold and Belle had come out the shop. The picture before them was Robin sobbing holding a bloody regina, who had an arrow in her. Her color so gone that she looked on the brink of death. Marian shocked and sobbing, but being held by the arms by a very angry and horrified little John.

Robin looked around frantically for help. Gold immediately crouched down next to Regina and frantically felt for her pulse. Belle took her jacket off and tried to stop the bleeding.

"Please, help me." Robin sobbed. Gold sighed when he found her pulse. It was barely there, but there was still hope.

"Her pulse is faint but it's there, we don't have much time. She needs to get to the hospital right away." Robin stood with Regina in his arms. Carrying his most precious cargo he nodded his head with determination. "Hold on to her, we are going to magically go there okay?" Gold grabbed Regina's arm and in a cloud of purple smoke, they disappeared.

When Robin and Gold appeared with a unconscious Regina in their arms in the middle of the hospital, it caused instant alertness. Whale who was in the hallway saw them and immediately jumped into action calling out words and terms to staff members. He guided Robin down the hall to the emergency room. Once there he instructed Robin to lay her on a bed.

Robin laid her down as carefully as possible. As soon as his arms were free of her. His body shook with emptiness. He was suddenly being pushed and pulled away from Regina. Nurses were telling him to wait outside. He fought against there hold before he felt strong arms of the security pulling him from the room. "NO! I need to be in there! She needs me! Please! Doctor is she going to be okay? Stop please!" Before he knew it he was outside the door gasping for breathe and staring at a cold door. That on the other side he could hear frantic beeping, shouts of the medical team, and scrambling about. Robin braced his hands on the door. Willing his body to somehow move through the metal. He felt the sobs wrack his body as he sank to the floor outside her door.

His whole body felt like it was being ripped in two. He felt he had cried for ages before the door suddenly opened and Whale frantically called out for Gold. Gold rushed into the room. Robin tried to get up in time to catch the door from shutting all the way, but to no avail he was too late. He turned around to see himself completely alone in the hallway. He sank to the floor once again and held his head in his hands. He sobbed for his life line who was currently fighting for her life.


	9. Chapter 8

Robin felt a hand touch his shoulder stirring him from his sobs. His tear filled face looked up to see Snow looking at him with anguish. He saw that David, Emma, Hook, Henry, Belle all stood there looking at him sadly. Henry was crying in Emma's arms.

"How is she?" Snow asked hesitantly, almost afraid of the answer. Robin shook his head sadly.

"I don't know. They wouldn't let me in there. Rumplestiltskin is in there. They called him in there for some reason." Robin tried to stand, he felt hands all around him to assist him. He nodded his thanks. He wiped his face with his sleeve. He looked over to Emma "Where is Marian?"

"She is sitting in a cell right now. Little John is keeping guard." He nodded turning and looking longingly at the door where his heart lay. He needed to know if she was okay. He could still hear commotion going on inside. But it had gotten a but quieter. He didn't know if that comforted him or frightened him.

Just then Whale and Rumplestiltskin came out covered in hospital wear, Robin didn't want to acknowledge what they were covered in. Robin immediately asked, "How is she?"

Whale exhaled "Why doesn't everyone sit down for this." Robin shook his head

"No I need you to tell me. How is she?"

Whale seemed to struggle to find the words. "She is stable for now in a way. But it is really complicated. And I am afraid it does not look good." Robin felt his chest tighten and he staggered backwards. He felt arms wrap around him. He could hear Henry cry softly. "Look, it complicated, I am going to try and explain it as best as I can. Regina was struck through the heart with an arrow. The arrow when straight through the center, missing her major arteries miraculously. But I am afraid removing the arrow is not possible with out killing her."

"You aren't saying you are going to leave it in there?" David asked the question everyone was thinking.

"No, we can't leave it in there. But I can't take it out either. I am sorry. I don't know what to do. I asked Gold here to come in and assist with a little magic." Robin felt his heart leap with a little hope. If anyone could possibly save Regina it would be the Dark One.

"I had him magically freeze Regina in time so that we could operate and get her heart out with out any consequences. Right now her heart and body are completely frozen in time. Not for long. It will not affect other areas of her that it could harm." Sending a glance at Robin. Knowing he didn't know about her pregnancy.

"Whale, I think that Robin needs to know. Especially if," Snow looked knowing at Whale.

Robin glanced around and saw that everyone was giving him a sad look. What did they know that he did not? His anxiety rose as he tried to figure out their looks. Robin looked back at Whale waiting. "Tell me what? What are they talking about?"

Whale exhaled and looked right into Robin's eyes. "Regina is pregnant." Robin felt the air leave his lungs. "almost 4 months."

"What? How, when?" He shook his head trying to organize his thoughts. Pregnant? Regina is pregnant.

"She didn't want you to know. Because she didn't want you have to choose between her and the baby and your family. She felt that you didn't want her anymore so she hid it from you."

"That's crazy, of course I love her. I want her more than anything." Robin felt tears in his eyes over come with the sudden realization of just how much pain she was going through.

"I know. I am so sorry Robin." Snow put her hand on his arm trying to comfort him. The knowledge that he was not only going to lose her, but his child that he never knew. One that he will now never get to meet. Robin sobbed and collapse, arms caught him in time and helped him to chair.

"This can't be happening. I have to save her. I have to try. Please Doctor, is there nothing we can do?" Robin looked up desperately for any sign of hope. Whale only shook his head.

"I wish there was. This is simply beyond magic. It is simply a mortal problem that we cannot fix. I am sorry. I have tried everything I could think of. Gold tried everything he could think of. But I am afraid that the heart organ is just too fragile."

Sobs and tears fell throughout the room as the realization that this was it. Robin felt his life leave him. He was going to lose her. He was going to lose his soul mate. And his soul felt that.

"I froze her long enough for everyone to say goodbye. We have a couple of hours till, it," Gold tried to convey without saying the actual words. Robin felt his heart rip in two. But he could not cry. For some reason he was beyond crying now. His soul mate was gone, and he felt his soul leave him.

As Robin sat there for an hour. He realized that everyone was letting him go last. Do spend her last moments with him. He felt grateful and horrified by that fact. He didn't know if he could handle her dying in front of him. He was aware that little John came by but he only came out of his hallow stare by a little body climbing onto his lap. Robin looked into the innocent face of Roland.

"Papa, is Gina sick?" Robin held back a sob as Roland's innocence tore at his heart.

"Yes my son, Regina is very sick."

"Will she get better?" Roland asked sadly, knowing for a 4 year old that something was not right.

"No my boy. I am afraid she is not going to get better." Roland looked down at his hands. Tears ran down his face as he looked back up at Robin. Robin's heart broke for his son.

"Is Gina going to sleep?" Roland's way of asking if she was going to die.

"Yes, Regina is going to sleep." Roland started crying hard and Robin could only wrap his arms around him and cry with him.


	10. Chapter 9

Night had fallen on Storybrooke. Robin was finally ushered in to see Regina. As he entered the room. He felt his breath leave him at the sight. Regina was laying on the hospital bed, looking as though she were sleeping peacefully. Her heart along with arrow was laying on a table next to her bed. Everything was still. No heartbeat no breath, nothing. Robin noticed a slight glimmer coming from the window.

As Robin made his way to the window, he saw that it seemed the entire town was outside her window. Everyone had candles and were staring up at her window. When most noticed him, they put their hand on their hearts in sympathy. If only Regina could see this, see that she had more friends and people that loved her than she realized.

"We have lit a candle by the window. We are going to extinguish it when its time." Robin nodded as he finally made his way over to her. He collapsed next to her. Thankfully a chair was right there to catch him. "Just so you know, she had a concealment charm on her stomach, to hide it growing. Its not very big, but we took it off so you could see it. I'm sorry again." Whale put his hand on his shoulder than shut the door, leaving Robin alone with the love of his life.

Robin finally met her face and felt the tears and sobs begin again. She was so beautiful even in death. He ran his fingers along her cheek. It felt too cold. But the smoothness and perfection didn't go unnoticed. "Oh Regina." Robin sobbed. "I'm so sorry. I never wanted anything to ever mess us up. We were so happy. We were finally together. Then fate was cruel and I felt my honor take over with Marian. I felt that I owed it to her, to at least for Roland. But know, not a moment went by that I did not think for you. I ached for you everyday. My heart knew it was only half there. Why did you do it? Why did you move me? It should have been me! It was suppose to be me!" He cried in earnest and he tried to wrap his arms around her still form. He needed to hold her again. "You needed to protect yourself. Regina how could you not tell me about our baby? I would not have chosen you because I felt obligated. I was choosing you from the beginning, but I thought you didn't want to be with me anymore. It's not fair! Not only am I losing you, but I am losing our baby."

Robin tried to stop his tears to clear his eyes and he let his hands gently move aside the blanket covering her stomach. There is was. Robin cried harder as he reached out to gently to touch the small swell. He leaned over and kissed the small bump. He could almost feel the life there. Frozen in time, but still there. "I'm sorry baby. I never got to meet you. But I love you so much. You are so special to me. I will always love you. I want you to know that your mother is an amazing person. She is so strong and loving. She loved you very much."

Robin cradled Regina and cried hard into her shoulder. "Regina please don't leave me. I don't think I can survive if you leave me. I need you to breathe, to function." Robin cried and held her. Mourning the lose of her, of their child. Mourning the life they never got to have together.

The door flew open and bounced of the wall with a bang as Robin jumped in surprise. He saw Snow, David, and Gold standing there. They had frantic looks on their faces. But something else caught Robin's eyes. Hope? "What?" Robin wiped at his face.

Snow gasping for breathe tried to form the sentence. "We think, I mean there may," Robin looked at her earnestly, thankfully David helped her out.

"We think we can save Regina." Robin's heart stopped. He dared not let it hope, in case it was all for nothing.

"What do you mean? Save her how? I thought everything was tried?" Robin asked quickly.

"I thought there was until these two remembered something that i was not aware was possible." Gold relayed. Snow and David quickly relayed the story of the curse in the enchanted forest, how Snow had to give up what she loved most, and then when she had thought she had lost David. She and Regina had split her heart and used half for him and half for her. That their love was strong enough to sustain them both. Robin felt his heart pound at this news. Could it be possibly that he would not lose Regina?

"Let's do it." Robin stated with conviction. Ready to do whatever it took.

"Now before you state that. I need you to know that this will only work if you love her with your entire soul. No love at all for Marian in any of that way." Gold stated firmly

"There is none, there hasn't been since I let her go a long time ago. Regina is my whole heart, my whole soul. I need her to survive." Robin stated with all the love he could muster.

"Okay, well then let's do this, we don't have much time. Robin I am afraid this is not going to feel good. But it will be over soon enough." Robin stood and Gold made his way over to him, he gave Robin a small smile before he plunged his hand into Robin's chest and grabbed his heart. Robin gasped as the pain spread all over his body but soon it was gone as he glanced down at his heart in Gold's hand. Robin groaned and clutched his now empty chest as Gold focused all his concentration on splitting his heart in two.

He gasped as his heart suddenly became two. Gold smiled triumphantly and gave both halves to Robin. Robin shook his head. "No you should do it, I might mess it up."

"It has to be you Robin." Snow smiled encouragingly at him. Robin felt Gold show his hand exactly which direction to push it in to. Robin squeezed his eyes shut and summoned every happy memory of Regina while he pushed his heart back into his own chest. He gasped as he felt the sudden beating fill his body. He felt strong, even with only one half.

Robin made his way over to Regina and looked at her face. He kissed her lips "I love you Regina. Come back to me please." Robin put his heart over her chest and pushed. He felt it go in and he immediately looked to her face. The entire room went silent as everyone waited. Robin felt his heart drop, did he do it wrong? Did he wait too long.

Gold came over and muttered a spell and suddenly Regina gasped for breath. Her eyes flew open and her hands grabbed her chest. Robin sobbed in relief as he immediately crouched over her looking into her eyes. Eyes he thought he would never see again. "Regina? Darling can you hear me?" Robin grabbed her hands and kissed her knuckles and held them close. Regina's eyes turned to meet his.

She smiled softly "Robin" she breathed. Robin sobbed and kissed every inch of her face.

"Oh darling, I thought I had lost you forever. I love you so much. Your so stupid. Why did you do it? Why did you move me? Why did you do it?" Robin sobbed as he looked into her eyes. Regina smiled softly.

"I could only think of getting you to safety. I am sorry. I love you too much to let you be harmed." Robin smiled and laughed softly before kissing her lips. He counted his blessings as they gently kissed him back.

"You can't scare me like that again okay? You are my whole existence." Regina nodded before kissing him again. Robin and Regina hugged gently. Sniffles and soft laughs broke them apart. And they realized that Snow, David, Whale, and Gold were smiling. Snow was crying happily softly. Regina looked at them and smiled.

"What happened? My heart feels different." She put her hands to her chest and rubbed the spot where her new heart lay.

"Well dearie, your prince of thieves over here, spilt his heart, the way Snow and Charming did to save you. You should count yourself very lucky that his love for you is strong." Regina gasped at looked up at Robin who was smiling down at her.

"You did?" Robin smiled and nodded.

"Of course love. I can't survive without you." Regina's eyes filled with tears as she smiled.

"I love you Robin."

"I love you Regina." Robin leaned over and kissed her softly. Regina broke apart and gasped.

"My baby. What happened to my baby? Is it okay?" She grasped her stomach. Whale came over to ease her fear.

"Your baby is fine. We froze you in time temporally and it caused no harm to your baby. But let's do a ultra sound just to make sure okay?" Whale left the room to get the supplies.

Regina suddenly glanced at Robin, knowing he would probably be confused and shocked. However, he looked anything but shocked by the news. He only smiled at her. "I know about the baby Regina. When I thought I was going to lose you, they told me about our little miracle here." He gently rubbed her stomach admiring how her stomach now felt warm.

"I'm sorry Robin, I only thought that you..."

"Shh, let's not talk about the past. What matters is that you are here, safe, and we have a perfect baby to look forward to." Regina felt tears slide down her cheeks as she smiled at Robin.

Whale wheeled in the ultra sound machine. Robin looked at it curiously. What exactly was this going to do to Regina? Regina laughed softly as she saw how confused Robin looked.

"This machine is going to let us see our baby. Come here." She reached for Robins hands and pulled his close to her and pointed at the screen as Whale rubbed the wand over her small baby bump.

A sudden fast heartbeat filled the room. Robin looked around quickly. "What is that!?" Robin looked at Regina with a perplexed look.

Regina giggled "That's our baby's heartbeat."

"It's fast."

"It's normal. Now if you look right here there, that is your baby." Whale pointed at a screen that was showing a black and white image. Robin looked closely and finally saw it. He saw a small head and it looked like an arm and hand. He felt tears fill his eyes as he glanced down at Regina who was looking just as in awe as he was.

"Regina your baby is perfectly healthy. But I still recommend taking it easy for the next couple of days. Just to make sure okay?" Regina nodded and Whale turned the machine off before cleaning some kind of slime of her stomach then leaving the room.

Robin turned to Regina and kissed her passionately. He felt Regina's fingers and hands cling to his head as he deepened the kiss. He pulled away touching his forehead to hers. "I love you."

Regina smiled softly. "I love you too."

"Thank you. Thank you for this precious gift. For making me a father again." Regina smiled with tears in her eyes.

"Thank you more making me a mother. I never thought I would ever get to have a baby of my own. Now we have 2 sons, and a baby to add to our family."

Robin smiled and kissed her again. Trying to remember when he ever felt this happy.


	11. Chapter 10

_Thanks everyone for your great reviews! I have been really busy, so the story had to be put on hold for a couple of days. I really wanted to have a chapter between Robin and Henry. I feel like Henry would not just let Robin get off easy for hurting his mom. So I think a chapter between the two of them would be nice. _

Robin quietly closed the door to Regina's hospital room. She was finally able to rest. Her room was constantly full of someone or another hugging her, and wishing her happiness. Henry had been the first to come in after the ultrasound. His tears of joy and happiness and Regina's recovery mirrored Robin's. Henry had left reluctantly after being shooed out by Emma. But not before giving Robin a look of anger and hurt. Robin had to admit it took him by surprise. But he knew that Henry was probably being protective of his mother and was still angry at him for the hurt he caused Regina.

Robin and Regina talked soon after, and Regina told him of Henry's protectiveness since they had been apart. Regina pleaded with Robin to talk to Henry, she feared that if not, then Henry would never trust Robin again. So after kissing her sleeping face, Robin quietly set out to find Henry. He didn't know what he was going to say. He had never dealt with a young man before. His only experience with fatherhood was of his 4 year old. He would just need to be truthful and honest and hope that Henry would see how much he loved his mother.

"Robin, I was just coming to see you." Emma stopped Robin in the hall pulling him from his thoughts.

"Oh, hi Emma. What can I do for you?"

"I know this is a hard time, and it has been stressful. But I wanted to update you on Marian. Is that okay?" Emma asked hesitantly, not knowing if Robin wanted to hear about her. Truthfully Robin had given no thought to Marian at all. He really didn't want to talk about her. But since he was her only family really. He should get an update. He nodded softly.

"I wanted you to know that she is still in Jail. She has been asking for you. But I told her she was not getting any visitors. Unless you want to see her. From here, in this realm she would stand trial for attempted murder. Now I have never really dealt with this sort of thing here. I know things are different in the Enchanted forest. So David and I have decided to play it by ear. And figure out what to do when everything settles down. Does this sound okay to you?"

Robin didn't care at the moment what happened to Marian, he was still too hurt and angry for what she did. Being confined was the best thing for everyone at the moment. "Yes, sounds fine. She just needs to be locked away right now, that is what is best." Emma nodded.

"How is Regina doing?"

"She is asleep finally. But seems to be doing okay. Dr. Whale took her former heart from the room and I think he was going to give it to Rumplestiltskin to get rid of. I am just glad that we love each other so much, that it could save her life." Emma put a hand on his should to give him a comfort squeeze.

"We all are." Emma turned to head back down the hall.

"Emma, do you know where Henry might be? I need to talk to him, see if I can mend what has happened between us." Emma nodded and smiled softly.

"I think that is a good idea. He is visiting his father I think. He does that a lot lately."

Robin nodded and left immediately. As he made his way there, he tried to figure out words to say before he got there. But too soon he arrived, and found no words had come. Henry was sitting by his father's grave and brushing dirt of his headstone. His heart went out to Henry. He had lost a lot. And he had almost lost his mother too.

"Henry?" Robin asked softly, not wanting to startled the boy. Henry quickly looked towards him then looked back at the grave.

"What do you want?" He asked pointedly. His tone not surprising Robin.

"I would like to talk to you. If that is okay."

Henry stood to walk away from Robin. "Well, I don't want to talk to you."

"Henry please. I know you are angry. I have wanted to talk to you for a while now. But things were complicated. Your mother asked especially that we talk. Please, at least for her." Robin knew it was a low blow to use Regina like that, but he needed to get the boy to stay.

Henry stopped and sighed before sitting on a large fallen tree. Robin realized that it would be best if he started. "Henry, I am sorry for what has happened. I know you blame me for everything that has happened. And you know what? You should. It is my fault." Robin stood a couple of feet from him and Henry glanced up before looking down again.

"I know that I hurt your mother, I never wanted to hurt her. I love your mother very much."

"Yeah, I know, you were able to split your heart to save her. I know. True Love." Robin nodded and Henry looked up at him. "But it doesn't make it okay that you hurt her."

"No it doesn't your right. But I want you to know that I think you are a very brave and courageous young man." Henry looked at him with bright eyes.

"You do?"

"Oh yes, you protected your mother with everything in you. You kept her going and alive when she felt really down. You have been very brave."

Henry nodded and smiled softly. "I tried so hard to be brave for her. I needed to make up for my past and let her know that I love her so much."

"What do you mean making up for your past?" Robin sat down next to Henry on the fallen tree.

"I caused her so much pain in the past. I ran away from her the first chance I got, I went and found Emma. I was convinced that she didn't love me. When I found out I was adopted, I thought that it meant she couldn't love me. So I went to find my birth mom, hoping that Emma would love me." Henry's voice got more and more raised and emotional as he went on. "I didn't realize that by constantly running to Emma, that I was hurting her so much. She loved me so much and I never saw it. I said awful things about her. Calling her the Evil Queen, and other names." Henry cried softly. Robin reached out and put his hand on the boys back for comfort.

"Henry, even though all those things happened. Your mother always knew that you loved her. She told me so her self. But what is in the past should stay in the past. What has happened recently is a great example. I realized quickly that even though Marian was back, I didn't love her the way I use to. I had loved her long ago, mourned and moved on. I was in love with your mother. But because of my honor, I felt I was obligated to stay with Marian since she was suddenly not dead. I ached for your mother every day. I killed me being away from her. Please know that."

Henry looked at Robin carefully and nodded. "I know. I guess I just felt like since there has never been a man in my mom's life, I needed to step up to be a man. I know my mom loves you. I know how much she has wanted to be loved like that. I remember when I was young, there is a holiday here that is called Father's Day, a day that fathers' are celebrated. I remember being upset when the other kids at school got to make things for their dads and I didn't. I asked my mom that night why I didn't have a dad and if she could get me one. She was so sad that night. She tried to explain that she loved me enough to be both parents." Henry wiped away tears that were falling down his face.

"What my mom doesn't know is, that night I heard noises coming from her room. And when I peaked in she was crying. I think she realized that night too, how much she wanted that perfect family picture too." Robin's heart went out to this little family. He knew Regina and Henry had suffered. Now more than ever, he felt the fierce determination to make sure that they were given it. "And now, when I finally got a father, he was taken away from me. And when I didn't even remember him. I never got to say goodbye!" Henry sobbed as Robin wrapped his arms around the young boy. Bringing his head to his chest as any father would.

"Henry, I didn't know Bealfire very long. But when I did know him, he only talked of you. And how much he loved you, how he fought to find you. He loved you so much, and I know that he knew you loved him. A parent can feel their child's love, even when they are far away." Henry pulled back and wiped his eyes. He took a shuddering sigh and glanced up at Robin. He looked very much like a young boy in that moment, then the 13 year old he was.

"Henry, I want you to know that even with me being with your mother. I would never try and replace your father. But if you let me, I would like to be your friend." Robin felt his heart burst at love for this boy. He had only known him a short time, but he felt a father's love for him that Regina felt towards Roland. Roland had grown without a mother, Henry had never had a father.

"Robin, do you think that you could ever love me?"

"Oh Henry, I do love you."

"Like a son?" Henry's eyes were so wide and full of longing and hope, that Robin hugged him instantly and tightly.

"Yes, I can and already do love you like a son." Henry grabbed onto Robin tightly and held on for dear life. There are times when a child needs the strong arms of a parent, that sometimes only a father can give. And right then, that is what they were. A father and his son.


	12. Chapter 11

_Thanks everyone for the wonderful reviews. I'm sorry I have not updated in like a week or so. So I was really having writers block, and I am reading so many other stories and just loving them. I was trying to figure out where I wanted this story to pick up from. And I hope you like it. _

Regina straightened out the sheets on the small bed. She did a double take around the room to make sure that everything was in place. She felt like a young girl all over again. Robin and Roland were moving in today. She and Robin both decided that it would be best for Roland to get use to living under her roof and seeing her and Robin together as a team figure. She had plenty or rooms to spare. Robin had awkwardly offered to sleep in another room then hers, but by the look on her face, he quickly dismissed that idea.

She heard knocking on the front door and swept out of the room as quickly as her 6 month stomach would let her. She opened the door to see Robin and Roland with a couple of bags and pillows.

"Hi! Come in Come in!" She opened the door wide welcoming her men into their new home.

"Hello M'lady." Robin smiled and kissed her gently. Regina sighed into the kiss. She still had to pinch herself now that he was back. Remind her self everyday that she was really living this dream. Robin had her recite every time she started to lose her nerve, "I am not evil, I deserve love."

"Hello darling." She bent down to Roland's level, "Hello sweatie, ready to see your new room?" Roland smiled brightly and nodded. Roland dropped everything in his arms and grabbed Regina pulling her towards the stairs. Regina turned and laughed over at Robin.

"No problem Roland, I can get your things." Robin smiled sarcastically. Regina and Roland made it to the room right down from hers. He was right next to Henry's room. Henry was spending more and more time here, and Roland and him had developed quite the relationship. Regina smiled as Roland opened his door and burst into the room as if it was the greatest surprise ever. She had decorated it with the help of Snow and Little John with a forest themed. To make him feel a little more at home.

There were several trees painted on the walls, animals. Stuffed animals, his bow and arrow were next to the window. A telescope and a small bookshelf filled with books. Regina felt Robin behind her as they both watched Roland touch everything and smile at everything. Regina walked in quietly. "Do you like it Roland?" Regina felt nervous about his room. Robin was not even aware that she had done this. Robin too was walking around and staring at everything. Regina started ringing her hands together after a minute of no one answering. "You know," she quickly put in "if you don't like it, we can change it to whatever you want, you don't have to like it, I just thought that you might like something that reminded you of where you lived and..." Regina cut off as she felt a small body wrap itself around her legs. She looked down to see Roland hugging her tightly.

"I love it Gina! It looks like 'chanted' forest!"

"It's wonderful Regina, however did you do this? I mean it looks exactly like the enchanted forest." Robin came up to her and hugged her.

"I had some help from Snow and little John, they both are very familiar with what the forest looked like, so they helped me design it, then I had some one paint it." Robin swooped down and kissed her hard. She clung to him and returned the kiss with vigor. Was it time to see their room yet?

"YUCKY!" They both parted to see Roland covering his eyes and looking down. They laughed and left him to unpack and get settled. Regina closed the door part way to give Roland some privacy.

"So, M'lady, where do I bunk?" Robin smiled devilishly as he wrapped his arm around her middle. Regina smiled and led him down to their door. She opened the double doors and let Robin look inside. She was not a girly person, so their was no ruffles and flowers every where. But she tried to make it not so boring as her previous colors. Robin smiled and walked over to her. Kissed her sweetly then swept her into his arms. Regina gasped then grabbed onto his neck.

"Robin! What are you doing! Put me down!" Regina tried to get down but Robin held strong. He kissed her again and smiled lovingly at her.

"I am carrying you over the thresh hold my dear." Robin walked into the room and turned to kick the doors closed.

"But I am no not as light as I once was, so you had best put me down before I hurt you." Regina felt mortified that he was carrying her and her extra baby weight.

"My love, you weigh as light as a feather. Now shoosh and enjoy this." Robin silenced any more protests from her by kissing her as he laid her gently down on the bed. Regina felt him hover over her as he kissed her passionately. Regina moaned into his mouth as his hands slid down her sides. He softened the kiss as he laid down next to her and pulled away gently.

"How is our little one doing?" Robin stroked her stomach affectionately. Robin smiled as he always did as he touched his growing child.

"Fine, kicking like crazy." She sighed. Robin hummed his approval and kissed her stomach gently as he felt his child kick his hand. Regina laid her head on his out stretched arm underneath her and turned on her side to face him.

"I can't believe your here, to stay. I can't believe I got the famous Robin Hood to give up his forest to stay in a house."

"Well, I never said anything about giving up my forest, I will probably be still out there quite a lot. But I couldn't stand not being with you at nights. I wanted you next to me." He held her close and kissed her sweetly. She smiled into the kiss and snuggled into his chest. Hearing and feeling his heart beat. Robin tucked her head under his chin and he gently stroked her arm with his finger tips.

Yes life was certainly better.


	13. Chapter 12

_So I have been getting requests to some how add in Elsa and I think I will do it this way. I know the timing would be off a little. But I think this would be a fun way to sneak in the villain. Also, I am a mother myself, and I have seen a lot of stories in general that depict delivery as this funny show down of emotions, the woman yelling at the husband and glaring at people. I guess that might be the way it is for some people, but in my experience, it is a loving thing, so I am writing the delivery in some ways on my experience. Meaning emotions and such. _

Regina rubbed her lower aching back as she tried to balance her 8 month stomach. She was currently sitting on the couch in her living room with her feet propped up, listening to the counsel talk. The Charmings, Hook, Robin, Little John, and the Rumples' were all in attendance. The town had awoken that morning to the town completely covered in ice and snow, being July, you can imagine why they all were a bit concerned. Weather channel showed hot weather everywhere else. So now it appears a new threat had emerged.

David, Hook, Robin and his merry men had scoured the woods until they discovered an urn of some sort that was busted open. When it was brought back Rumple had immediately known who it was. Regina had only ever heard of the Ice Queen called Elsa, her magic being so powerful and almost uncontrollable that Rumple had tricked her and trapped her in an urn. Now the counsel was assembled and everyone was frantically trying to figure out if she would be more friend of foe. Robin had practically forbidden her from even thinking about going out to help. She was about to retort when everyone else had joined in agreeing with him. So here she sat, trying to wave off her aches that seemed to be coming and going every so often.

"Why don't we trust track her down and just try and reason with her?" Snow once again asked. Snow was terribly optimistic when it came to helping people, danger seemed to be often over looked in her eyes.

"Snow, we have been over this, we have no idea what she is capable of, she froze the entire town, she can freeze people! We can't just simply walk up to her and talk to her. We need to be more careful." David chimed in.

"Actually," Regina spoke up, everyone turned to her in surprise almost forgetting that she was there. "I do agree with Snow, if you come at her with anything that resembles a threat, she will probably kill you, but if you come in peace, almost unarmed, then she will see that you mean peace." They just stared at her in astonishment. Not quite believing that the evil queen would want to do something peacefully. Regina glared at them and huffed while folding her arms over her large stomach. Robin smirked and winked at her.

"Okay, so what, we just walk around hoping that she will come out of her hiding?" Hook asked annoyed. Emma hit his arm and sighed.

"We need to let her know some how that we want to talk to her. That we want to meet in peace. Maybe putting a message on paper and leaving it in the forest, she could then come across it and see it."

"And you hit me for my suggestion?" Hook laughed. Emma glared at her pirate.

"Well anyone else have any bright ideas?" Emma glared.

"Why don't I go out with you Emma and we can maybe lure her with something magic and talk to her then?" Regina asked wanting nothing more than to get out of the house, she felt her pains coming back and sighed before rubbing her lower back.

"Absolutely NOT!" Robin bellowed before easing her forward to gently rub her back for her. Regina moaned in appreciation.

"Robin," Regina sighed, Robin had become fiercely protective of her since he found out she was pregnant. Not willing to let him know, but she secretly loved it.

"Regina, Robin's right, you cannot possibly go out. Plus your magic is basically useless at the moment." Emma laughed. Regina glared at her with all the Evil Queen attitude she could. It's true her magic was acting strangely. She could never do what she wanted. If she tried to summon a fire ball, daisies shot out from no where. If she tried to summon an object of any kind, she would end up with it turned into fruit. Robin and the boys had delighted in laughing at her expense.

"Hey! My magic is just fine! If she tries anything maybe I can summon her and she will turn into an apple!" Everyone laughed, Robin kissed her on her neck with admiration.

"Well whatever you guys do, I need to get back right now and relieve Red from Neal. So if you all will excuse me." Snow said as she made her way to the door. David nodded and walked her to the door. Robin kissed her cheek but pulled away as a shriek erupted from the front door. Robin helped Regina up as everyone quickly made their way to the entry way. Regina gasped as she took in her front yard. There was a wall of Ice rising up over the mansion. There in the middle of the front lawn was a woman dressed in blue with hair as blonde as Regina had ever seen. She glared at the group of people at the front door.

"You currently have a man who calls himself the Dark One. I have a bone to pick with him." Rumple stepped forward as Robin gently pulled Regina behind him a bit.

"Elsa, Dearie, you need to calm down, we both know what happens when your emotions get the better of you." Rumple tried to reason.

"You're the reason I am even here! You are the reason my sister is gone! I will destroy your family like you destroyed mine!" She shot her hands right at them as ice shot through her fingers. Snow screamed as David shut the door quickly. Regina could feel the temperature drop rapidly as the windows began to become covered in ice. The door became frozen shut and regina noticed her walls felt colder.

"She is freezing us in." Regina gasped in realization. She was going to cover the entire house in ice so they could not escape.


	14. Chapter 13

"There has to be a way to break this down. Gold you can fix this right?" David asked while pacing up and down the living room. Regina was sitting back down trying to breathe through her pains. She was so sure that it was false labor, or braxton hicks, but now she was not so sure. Her pains were getting more intense and they were not going away. They were coming every 10 minutes or so. She was still about 3 weeks our before her due date, it was too early.

She didn't want to say anything yet, they had to worry about getting out of here first.

"I have tried already your highness. You were there. My magic is beyond this. This is an entire different type of magic. Something out of my realm of knowledge. That is partly why I locked her up in the first place." David sighed. Regina tensed as she felt another contraction come on. She tried to breathe slowly so as not to alert Snow or Robin who were sitting next to her. But Snow eyed Regina and watched as her body tensed for a couple of minutes before relaxing.

"Regina, you okay? You have been having regular pains for the past 30 minutes." Robin tensed at the revelation and looked down at Regina.

"You have? I thought you only were having back pain?" Robin rubbed Regina's back.

"It started out that way. But it has gotten more frequent, and more painful."

"Regina, are you in labor?" Snow asked

"No, I can't be, I am still 3 weeks out, I can't have my baby now." Regina said a bit panicked. She knew that it was probably the truth. But there was no way she was having her baby now, not in the middle of all this, she had no way to even get to a hospital.

"Regina, babies have a way of coming when they want. There is nothing you can do to stop that. How often are your pains?" Snow knelt down in front of Regina, grabbing her hands to give some comfort.

"They are coming about every 10 minutes or so."

"On a level of 1 to 10, 10 being the most painful, what would rate your contractions as?"

"About a 4, they are slowly getting more and more intense." Regina knew what all this meant. She was in labor. And there was nothing she could do about it.

"Regina, I think you are in labor. Let's wait and see if they get more intense and closer together, that is a sure way to know for sure." Snow gave her comfort and confidence that she didn't realize she was needing. Regina looked around and noticed that everyone was tuned into her. She gulped and relished in Robin's strong arms around her.

"But the baby is not due for another couple of weeks. Is it not dangerous to be born this early?" Robin asked nervously.

"Yes, it can be a bit dangerous. But with modern medicine, babies can survive a lot better now then in the enchanted forest." Belle offered her assurance. "But there is nothing more important now then getting that ice wall down, because nothing about modern medicine will matter if Regina can't get to the hospital."

Regina felt her breathing start to come faster. She needed to get to the hospital or her baby was going to be in danger. She looked at all the faces in the room. They were all looking on with concern and worry.

"This can't be happening, not now. I am not ready, the baby is not ready. Maybe Rumple you can stop the labor?" Regina asked hopefully.

"Sorry Dearie, that is not in any magically ability. This is natures course. Nothing I can do." Robin pulled her close and kissed her forehead.

"It's okay darling, we will get to the hospital before our little comes." Robin assured her. Regina sighed and cuddled into his side. Taking in his strength.

Two hours later, Regina was pacing the room rubbing her rock hard stomach and trying to take deep breaths between her contractions. Her contractions were definitely coming closer and more intense. When it became apparent that she was definitely in labor, it became a race against time and magic. Rumple and Emma were trying everything to try and get rid of the ice around the house. Nothing was working, and Regina had begun to panic. Robin had held her to calm her. But now, she could feel her panic arise again.

Regina heard Snow on the phone with Whale, and she was trying to listen in on what she was saying. She just finished a contraction when she felt a gush of liquid leave her. She looked down in panic as the floor below her feet was wet, she felt water dripping down her legs. Regina gasped and got everyone's attention in the room. She stared up in horror as Robin looked down at her legs then matched her expression as he realized what had happened.

"Regina what's wrong?" David asked rushing over.

"I think my water just broke." She finished the sentence as a pain worse then ever started at her back and reached around her front. She gasped as Robin's arms came around her to steady her. She groaned in pain and tried to breathe. She felt herself start to hyperventilate, this could not be happening. She felt a sob leave her as she felt the pain clutch her entire front.

"Just breathe darling, I'm right here, breathe through it." Robin kissed her forehead and held her tightly. When regina felt her breath come back. She stood up and saw the entire room frozen in fear.

"Stop looking at me like that! I have no control of it!"

"Okay, here is what we are going to do!" Snow stood in the middle of everyone. Taking charge, Regina felt very grateful for another mother to be there, someone with experience. "We are going to all remain calm. Babies have been born for thousands of years, so this is nothing new. We are going to get Whale on the phone, and he is going to direct us all on what we need to do. Gold and Emma you both are going to keep trying the break down the ice. Belle, I would like you to call Granny, and the dwarves, maybe they can track down Elsa and reason with her. Maybe if we can get her to see that Regina needs the hospital, then she will take the ice down herself. Little John, I want you and David to go and gather as many towels and pillows as you can. David put them in the dryer, we need to keep her warm and the baby warm. Hook I want you to go up to Regina's room and pick out a night gown that she can wear, or a large shirt, something that she can keep herself covered but still be open at the bottom. Does everyone know what they are doing? Good, now get to it."

Snow walked over to Robin and Regina and helped Regina sit back down on the couch. Regina was breathing through another contraction. "Robin, were you present during Roland's birth?"

"No, the midwife made me wait outside the tent."

"Okay, then what you can do is keep her calm. Keep her breathing as smooth as possible, help her keep focus. She will go through moments where she will want you near, then others where she does not want to be touched at all. Her skin is very sensitive. So be careful with rubbing and such." Snow left them to go and call Whale again. She brought her phone over and put it on speaker phone.

"Regina, can you hear me okay?" Regina heard Whale's voice through the phone.

"Yes I can." Regina sighed, feeling the relief between contractions.

"Good, I am going to help you out from here okay? The best thing you can do it be honest with me with my questions and try and remain calm and breathe okay?"

"Okay."

"Okay, Snow I need you to get helpers to get some cleaning products and clean the area as best you can. Get her to a room where a fire can be lit, it needs to be warm in there. She is going to need a cool wash cloth, so get a bowel of cold water and a rag. Get her on the floor and into something comfortable. She can walk around as she feels, but she needs to have an area on the floor with pillows and blankets to prop her up for checking her." Snow agreed. David, Little John, and Hook all had come back from their duties before and then took off to start on the next list of items. Robin made his way over to the fire place and started a fire.

Snow led Regina to the bathroom where she helped her strip out of all her clothes and undergarments, she put on a soft nightgown that went to her feet. Regina had realized early on that she owned nothing soft and motherly like that, so she had bought a couple of soft cotton night gowns for when the baby was born. Regina moaned in pain as she felt another contraction coming on. Snow turned Regina to face her, she put Regina's arms on her shoulders and held her elbows for support. "Breathe Regina, breathe through it." Regina moaned and breathed. After about a minute, Regina looked into Snow's eyes.

"Snow? I'm scared." Snow smiled sadly. She knew for Regina to admit that, meant she was really scared.

"I know, but we are all right here with you. You have an entire room of people out there who love you, and are here to help you okay? We are going to take care of you, and bring that precious baby into the world." Snow kissed Regina's forehead and grasped her hands. Regina breathed and nodded. "Okay, let's go out have ourselves a baby okay?"


	15. Chapter 14

_Some of you are asking about Marian, have heart, she will be addressed very shortly! Also I have gotten some questions about why Regina and Gold could not just leave the house and appear in the hospital. But Gold mentioned that his magic is not strong enough for this magic. The magic of Elsa "is something beyond my realm of magical knowledge." _

"AARRRGGGG" Regina collapsed back into Robin's chest gasping for breathe. Her whimpers of pain followed. She had been laboring for almost 7 hours now, she was about 8 centimeters now, but Regina was not sure how much more she could take. Her body was beyond exhausted and she felt emotionally drained as well. She was laying on the floor on a bed of towels and blankets. She was leaning on Robin who was propped up against pillows. Regina has silently begged Robin to hold her. She needed to feel his arms around her, to give her strength and comfort. She sighed as a cool wet cloth dabbed at her sweaty forehead. She turned and thanked Belle with an exhausted look. Emma was currently placed on her other side as a hand to hold when needed. Then other men besides Robin were constantly coming in and out of the room with new orders from Snow and Whale.

Whale was praising her over the phone and was giving Snow more instructions.

"You are so close Regina, it won't be much longer." Snow smiled.

"You said that 2 HOURS AGO!" Regina yelled as she felt her body tense up, gearing for another contraction. She immediately tensed up and held her breathe, but by the encouragement of everyone around her, she tried to breathe, sobbing wracked her body as she tried to breathe in and out.

"Our little one is just wanting to make a grand entrance, already taking after it's mother." Robin whispered in her ear and then kissed her forehead. Regina smiled with a grimace, sighing finally when the contraction started to lessen. Robin had shed his shirt a while back, it was warm enough in here, but Regina had wanted to feel his skin, his scent was most strong around his upper torso, and his scent gave her nothing but comfort. Upon hearing this, Robin without blinking an eye shed his shirt and re-situated himself behind her.

"Red just called, they think they might know where Elsa is, they have assembled a search party and are heading out." David informed everyone. "Also she wanted to tell you, that Roland, Henry and Neal were all doing great. Roland and Henry are anxious to meet their new sibling." David smiled and Robin and Regina. Robin nodded his thanks and whispered words into Regina's ears.

"You hear that love? They are anxious to meet their new sibling. I am too." Regina smiled and panted as she finished another contraction. Snow was cleaning her gloves again to check Regina's progress. Regina had no surgical gloves in her house, so Whale approved kitchen gloves as long as they were cleaned and sterilized well after each check.

Checking her progress was intensely uncomfortable. Regina winced as she felt Snow's fingers penetrate her vagina. She could hear Whale in the back ground on the phone talking with Snow. Regina tried to focus on something pleasant.

"What are you both hoping for?" Little John asked, obviously trying to distract Regina. Regina looked up at him at the side of her.

"I don't really care at this point. As long as it comes out of me!" Regina winced.

"I don't either, though I am partial to a girl." Robin said. Regina looked over her shoulder up at Robin.

"Really?" She asked. She had really never thought about a girl. Having two boys, she kinda wanted another boy since Robin and her had already become experts at raising boys. But the thought a little girl with Robin's eyes, she wanted to see this child more than anything.

"Yeah, I would love a son too, but the thought of a little girl with your beauty and dark hair. I just may have to lock her up in a tower." Robin smiled. Everyone nodded.

"Well, I think you should definitely make up your mind, because you are 10 centimeters Regina. It's time to push."

Regina gasped and smiled. She finally felt ready too. She felt her body naturally trying to push this baby. She felt the overwhelming feeling to push. Not pushing was almost more painful then contractions. The amount of pressure that was building around her stomach and lower area was almost too much. It felt entirely painful and uncomfortable. Robin smiled and kissed her hair several times. Everyone in the room seemed to freeze at this information.

Regina nodded and sat up straighter to get into position. She felt Robin grab her hands and hold her up closer to him. "This is it love, we get to meet our baby."

Regina felt this sudden fear come over her, it was still too early, and they were no where near getting out of here. They did not have the proper medical supplies to care for her child is something were to be wrong. She began to shake her head quickly as she felt tears running down her face.

"No I can't, it's still too early. I can hold on more until we are out of here. I can't give birth right here, there is nothing to help it if something is wrong. We are not even at the hospital..." Regina was speaking so fast she could hear the panic in her voice.

"Regina listen to me." Whale's voice carried over the phone. "I am right here by phone to help Snow and everyone there to know how to take care of your baby as soon as it's born. Everything has been prepared the best it can be. Now you can't keep your baby in there, it is going to come now whether you like it or not. So the safest thing you can do now, it push and get them out so we can take care of the baby okay?"

Regina sobbed and tried to breathe through her pain. Robin hugged her closer. "I am right here baby, okay? I promise that everything will be okay. Our baby is strong. It is the product of true love remember?" Robin hugged her closer and kissed her lips.

Regina nodded and sobbed. "Okay."

"Okay, now Regina I need you on your next contraction to bear down and push. It is just like you are trying to pass stool okay? You are using the same muscles okay?" Regina felt her next contraction come on and she took some quick deep breathes and bore down and pushed. She could feel her body working on moving the baby down. She could hear Emma and Belle counting to 10, but Regina gasped and only made it to 8 before she collapsed against Robin and breathed. She sobbed in exhaustion.

"That was a good first push, now I need you to try and push down and not out okay? Your baby is definitely anxious to come."

Regina pushed for the next 10 or so minutes. Her contractions were coming every minute or so and lasting for almost 2 minutes.

"Good Regina! Bare down! I can see the baby's head! Keep going if you can!" Regina sobbed and screamed as she felt her body try to birth this baby. The pain was unlike anything Regina could have imagined. She felt like her body was being torn in two. She could hear everyone encouraging her. It seems all the men were all sitting on the couch at the end of the room not in direct view of her intimates, but in the room.

Regina take a breath now and relax for a moment. I know it's painful but you need to breathe okay?" Snow and Whale were talking to her.

"Regina I can see the baby's head s clearly now. It's so close! You wanna know what I see?" Snow smiled trying to distract Regina. Regina and Robin both wide eyed nodded eagerly. "I see a head covered in really dark hair. And there is a lot of it!" Snow giggled and Regina sobbed in happiness. Robin laughed and kissed Regina's forehead.

"Come on baby, you can do this!"

"Okay, now I want you to push this baby's head out okay? This should go really fast now. Push!" Regina bore down and pushed with everything in her. She screamed and sobbed as the pain almost blinded her. She could feel the cold rag wiping at her forehead. "Good! Keep going! Here comes the head! Good job Regina! The head is out!" Regina sobbed and panted. Robin tried to see over her shoulder to look down where there baby was.

Whale was giving Snow some instructions and then Snow was telling her to give one last big push. Things in the room started to shake and things began crashing in other rooms. A bright white light suddenly surrounded Regina and Robin.

"What is happening?" Hook asked as everyone looked at the little family on the floor completely covered in white light.

Regina bore down and pushed with everything ounce of strength she had left. She wanted to meet this little baby so much that she kept pushing past the count of 10. She focused on Robin and his love for her and this child to get past the pain.

"Yes! REGINA THAT'S IT! KEEP GOING ALMOST OUT! Little John get a warm towel ready! David I need you to get those scissors and clamp ready!" Regina screamed as she felt her baby slip out of her. She sunk against Robin and gasped for breath while sobbing in relief. Their baby was glowing with an ora of white light. The things in the room seemed to have stopped. Bits of crashing could be heard outside but Regina and Robin were completely focused on their new baby.

Regina looked down at Snow to see Little John, David all rubbing and working on her baby. Suddenly a little gasp of breath and then a loud tiny wail filled the room. Regina and Robin both sighed in relief as they heard the first cries of their baby. The white light dimmed out as Little John was wrapping the baby up before smiling and extending the baby towards the new parents.

"You have a baby girl your majesty." Little John smiled and Regina received her daughter with open arms. Regina was sighing with tears and hiccuping sobs in happiness. She pulled her baby close and looked down into her scrunched up angry face. Regina and Robin both cooed and Regina gently bounced baby to calm her down.

"Hey you, it's alright. I'm here. It's okay." Regina cooed and kissed her daughter's forehead. Her daughter seemed to recognize her mother immediately and quieted down. Regina and Robin both got to get their first good look at their baby. She was absolutely beautiful. She was so tiny but hair a fair complexion and dark hair with little bits of curls. Regina looked up at Robin who had tears running down his face and was smiling from ear to ear. He looked at her and kissed her passionately.

"Thank you." Robin sighed and pressed his forehead to hers. Regina smiled and closed her eyes, relishing in this perfect moment of pure bliss. Robin kissed Regina once more before laying a sweet gentle kiss on his daughters tiny forehead. Everything in the room was still as the white ora surrounded the little family.


End file.
